


Midnight Release

by MsYukari



Series: Memories From Before [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Lesbian Vampires, Memories From Before One Shot, Memories From Before series, Mixed vampire mythology, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sequel, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, True Blood References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Part 6 in the Memories From Before series: This takes place before my Memories From Before one shot called Strangely Beautiful which is part 3.Joan and Vera spend Halloween together.





	Midnight Release

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly recommended that you read Memories From Before first, and any of the one shots that take place after that. You can still read it even if you haven't, but it might be confusing. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Running through the darkness, two women chased after some men who had attempted to rape a young woman. It wasn't the first time they had done this, and as time went on it became easier for her wife. Joan increased her speed as she grabbed the first man by the shoulder, yanking him back as she pulled off his clown mask. He stared at her in shock as she jerked his head back, her fangs clicking out before she bit savagely into his neck. Joan bit harder as he screamed, draining his blood as she glanced at Vera who straddled the man under her, pressing his arms down as she ripped his throat with her fangs.

Joan closed her eyes, tasting his blood that was bitter and the only reason she kept drinking was so she could rid these scum from the earth. Dropping his body to the ground, she signaled for Vera to help her dispose of the bodies. Her wife's eyes were completely black with rage, and Joan knew hers most likely were as well. It happened whenever they felt emotions that were uncontrollable, especially anger. Once they were able to obtain some gasoline, they watched the bodies burn as the flames danced and flickered. They left the area, covering their noses from the smell of burning flesh.

Joan strolled silently through the night, looking at Vera from the corner of her eyes. She sighed as she stopped in the middle of the road. “What's wrong?”

Vera furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you ask?”

Joan rolled her eyes. “You know why. You are having conflicting feelings about what we just did. This is the way we are, Vera. Would you rather kill innocent people?”

Vera's mouth dropped open, staring at her incredulously. “You know that's not true! But it's only been a few years that I've been a vampire, and sometimes I just still have... times that I feel guilt,” she said quietly.

Joan tensed her jaw, trying to rein in her irritation as she walked with Vera. “We're doing what's right, Vera. It's for the greater good.”

“You've said that many times over the years, even before I was a vampire. How can you be so sure?”

Joan wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. All she knew was what she had been taught, and what she personally believed in. Criminals deserved to be punished in her eyes, whether it be by the law or by her own hands. Vera was starting to understand just how taxing it was to keep making the difficult decisions in life. That was something Joan had been doing for a number of years, long before she met Vera. She admired her wife's sense of right and wrong, but she could no longer see it as black and white anymore. They had to do what they needed to survive, and feeding off of each other wouldn't sustain them forever.

“I can't force you to feed off of another, but does it bother you that much that we killed those men? They were going to rape that woman. A crime that heinous needs to be punishable by death, at least in our world. Aaron would have done the same.”

Vera nodded as her hand reached for Joan's, eyes softening when she felt her warm hand in hers. “Aaron is a good man, and I know you both do what is right. I'm just trying to figure out what's right for me. Sometimes I think I know, and other times this happens. Is it wrong to feel enjoyment in what we did?”

Joan squeezed her hand. “It's not wrong to want to harm people like that. We protected that woman, and I feel great satisfaction not only in protecting her but being able to hunt them down and kill them. It's okay to feel the same way,” she said as she lifted her hand, kissing it.

As they walked home, children littered the streets while they went trick-or-treating. Children dressed up as ghosts, ghouls, goblins, monsters, fairies, and superheroes. Vera had desperately wanted to give out candy but Joan wasn't in the mood for it, remembering the pout that Vera gave her and this time she was able to resist it.

“Are we going to Shayne and Julie's Halloween party?” Vera asked.

“Not if we have to dress up,” Joan mumbled.

“Oh, come on, Joan. You can dress up as something. I'll help you with your makeup!” She said excitedly. Joan felt her excitement and couldn't help it as it rubbed off on her.

“Okay, we'll do that, but I don't want to stay too late. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,” she said, sighing.

“I'll help you tomorrow with the women. The recent riot needs to be dealt with, and I know that Smith and Conway have been making it more difficult, but we'll make sure they understand who's in charge. This is our prison,” Vera said, making Joan smile at her.

“Yes, it's _my_ prison,” Joan said and Vera giggled.

 

* * *

 

Joan sighed as she rang Shayne and Julie's doorbell. “I look ridiculous,” she said as she stood in all black, complete with black cat ears, tail and the makeup for her eyes, nose, and the drawn whiskers. Vera had easily drawn them on her face, and she tried not to smile at Vera's costume. She wanted Joan to be a cat, and she the mouse. Wearing all grey, pink ears and whiskers with a pink nose covering her face. If it meant she'd get to see Vera happy and adorable, then she'd gladly wear this stupid costume.

“You could have just been a cupcake, and I happily would have eaten you later,” she said, smirking at Vera and lifting her brow.

Vera blushed, leaning over and whispering, “You said you had a surprise for me tonight.”

“I do, but we have to be at home for it. You wanted to go to the party, so you'll have to wait.”

Shayne opened the door, wearing a tattered shirt with fake blood and zombie makeup. “Happy Halloween! Come in and relax, have something to drink—er... well, there is beer and wine if you'd like.”

Julie smiled at them, dressed in a pirate's costume and dancing with Gabe who was a ninja tonight. Amelia was talking to Aaron in a Princess Leia costume, and she knew she shouldn't be surprised to see Aaron dressed as Harry Potter, shaking her head and smiling at him. Vincent was actually in costume, which was unusual but she knew it had to be because Aaron talked him into it. He was dressed as Dracula and Joan tried not to laugh.

Walking over to him she said, “Isn't that a little too real for you?”

He curled his lip. “We aren't like Dracula and he never existed so the myths around that are untrue. In that way, I'm dressed as a fictional vampire.”

“Hmm... I see. Well, it's good to see you and Aaron here. You make him very happy.”

Vincent sighed, smiling softly. “He makes me happy too.”

Joan nodded, staring into his eyes. “Keep it that way, Vincent. I don't want to see him hurt. He's had too much pain in his life.”

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows. “I wouldn't do that to him. I love him.”

She searched his face, and he frowned. “Are you threatening me?”

She smiled. “No, just making sure my Maker is taken care of.”

“I know how much you care about him, Joan. I promise you that I'll do my best to make him happy.”

Nodding, she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, that's all I needed to hear. You're a good man, Vincent.”

“Aunty Joan!” Gabe exclaimed, walking up to her and holding up his arms. She knew what that meant and picked him up as she held him in her arms.

“Did you have fun tonight?” She asked, smiling at Gabe.

“Yes! I got so much candy, and there was this one house that...”

She listened as he told her all about their trick-or-treating. Vera came up to them, smiling as she ruffled Gabe's hair. “It's too bad you missed our house, but you know what? We have some candy at home so we'll have to give you some soon.”

Amelia quietly walked over and hugged Vera, and Joan listened to the two of them talk about her costume. Glancing at Shayne, he smiled warmly at the four of them together. Making his way over, he handed Vera a glass of wine. “I know you both can't stay long because I know you hate these types of parties, Aunty but thank you for coming.”

Joan gave a small smile. “Thank you for having us.”

Gabe turned towards his father. “Can we spend the night at Aunty Joan and Aunty Vera's? They have candy there. Pleeeeeaaaaase.”

“Yeah, can we?” Amelia asked, bouncing on her feet.

Joan realized that what she had planned for them tonight may not happen. She didn't want to say no to them, and she knew that Shayne would gladly hand them over to have a break from his children.

“Well, if it's okay with Aunty Joan and Aunty Vera then yes, you can. But you need to be good! I don't want to hear from Aunty Joan that you left all your toys out on the floor again.”

“We'll be good, we promise!” They both said in unison.

“The prison...” Joan said to Vera.

“We can take tomorrow off. They can manage without us for one day.”

Pursing her lips, Joan breathed deeply. “Yes, they can.”

 

* * *

 

Joan and Vera cuddled on the couch as the children watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , eating chocolate and singing along with the songs. She'd seen it quite a few times now since Gabe and Amelia had been born, and it was one of the few children's films that didn't irritate her.

When the film ended, both children were fast asleep and Joan and Vera picked them up, holding them close to their chest. Carrying them into their guest bedroom, she pressed the blankets around their little bodies, her eyes softening when Vera kissed them goodnight. Joan stroked their hair for a few seconds before she left the room, closing the door quietly.

As she entered their bedroom, Vera pounced on her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her deeply. Joan moaned softly as she felt her naked skin and held her tight, pressing Vera's soft body against hers.

“Vera,” she whispered, kissing her as she moved her back against the bed. “You know that surprise I have for you?”

“Yes,” she answered, taking off Joan's robe.

“Close your eyes, and I'll show you,” Joan said, kissing her neck.

Standing up, Joan went over to her dresser and took out the new strap-on harness she had bought online. They'd never done this before in all the years they'd been together, and Vera had expressed some curiosity in Joan using it. Sliding her legs through it and around her hips, she touched the dildo in her hand thinking it looked odd to her, but also gave her a new feeling of arousal she didn't expect. Her nipples were hard, and she slowly walked over to Vera, spreading her legs and crouching down as she kissed her wetness. Stroking her fingertips along her wet lips, she sucked and kissed them, licking slowly and softly.

Vera moaned, opening her eyes as she rested on her elbows. “This is the surprise?”

“No, I'm just getting you nice and wet,” Joan said, circling her clit with her tongue. “Close your eyes.”

Vera closed them, lifting her hips into Joan's mouth. Rising up, she pressed her thigh against Vera's, knowing now that Vera would feel the dildo touching her inner thigh.

“Oh, my God, is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, it is. Do you like it?”

Vera opened her eyes, looking down between her legs. “How big is that?”

“It's... 6.5 inches. I didn't want anything massive. Are you disappointed with the size?”

“No!” Vera said, cupping her face and kissing her. “No, it's just right. I just—I just haven't done... _this_ in a while.”

Joan smiled. “You're wet enough for it. Do you want me to fuck you with this?” She asked in a low voice.

Vera nodded, her voice breathy as she said, “Yes, please. Fuck me with your cock,” she whispered.

Joan wasn't used to that language being spoken from her wife in that way, but it sent a tingle down her spine as she imagined doing just that.

Spreading Vera's legs wide, she guided the dildo between her legs, slowly sliding it inside as she watched Vera. She closed her eyes, moaning softly as Joan wrapped her arms around her, pressing their breasts together. Joan could feel how pleasurable this was for Vera, and even the pressure of the strap-on pressed against her clit made her shiver.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” she moaned, lifting her hips against Joan, grabbing her ass and squeezing. Joan moaned, rolling her hips against her.

“Fuck me,” Vera gasped, and Joan kissed her neck as she thrust deeply inside her, listening to Vera breathe and pant.

“Oh, my God,” Vera moaned, wrapping her legs around Joan's waist. “A little harder.”

Joan smiled, kissing her, putting a little more force into her thrusts as she rocked her hips. She could feel Vera's lust and love at the same time, her nails digging into her back as Joan moved inside her.

Vera looked into her eyes, meeting her hips with hers. “Let me be on top,” she whispered, pushing gently against Joan.

Joan kissed her, sliding out slowly as she laid on her back. Vera straddled her, taking the dildo and easing herself down onto it. Joan watched as it went inside Vera, moaning as she placed her hands on her hips. Vera reached down and squeezed her breasts, slowly and steadily beginning to rock on top of her.

As Vera circled her hips, she watched with hooded eyes and moaned when Vera lowered her hand to touch her clit, stroking herself in front of Joan. She raised her hand and tweaked Vera's nipples, lifting her hips as Vera began rocking faster.

Vera's pleasure in her mind was becoming overwhelming, and she was feeling the beginning of an orgasm as the pressure of Vera on top of her brushed against her sensitive clit.

“I'm going to come inside you,” Joan moaned, and Vera leaned down as she kissed Joan deeply, turning her neck to the side for Joan to bite her. Holding her tight, her fangs clicked out, and Joan closed her eyes as her fangs sank into Vera's neck. Moaning in ecstasy, she tasted the blood of her wife, now completely lost to her feelings of love and desire for her, and she could feel the same emotions from Vera.

“I'm going to come,” Vera gasped and Joan slapped her ass, squeezing it as she sucked harder.

“Come for me,” she said through their mental connection, knowing Vera heard her as she trembled in her arms. Pulling Vera against her, her nipples rubbing against hers, her body shaking when she knew she was close.

“Oh, Joan, I love you inside of me. I'm going to co--”

“Aunty Joan and Aunty Vera, what are you doing?”

They froze, and Joan retracted her fangs, slowly turning her head towards Gabe who stood in the middle of their bedroom. Vera turned bright red and hid her face against Joan's neck. Licking the blood from her lips, Joan breathed heavily as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

“We—we're, um... just exercising,” she said stupidly, wanting to smack herself.

Vera snorted, turning towards Gabe. “Are you having trouble sleeping, sweetheart?”

“I thought I heard something so I was a little scared.”

Joan bit her lip thinking it was probably them that he heard. “There's nothing here that can hurt you. It'll be all right, Gabe. Go back to sleep with your sister and we'll see you in the morning. We'll make pancakes tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay!” He smiled brightly, his worries forgotten as he came over and hugged Joan and Vera.

“Love you,” he said, kissing their cheeks. Joan's heart was full at the amount of tenderness and affection he showed them. 

“We love you too,” Joan said, stroking his hair.

“Goodnight!” He said as he closed their door.

Joan waited until she heard the guest room door close, turning towards Vera who began giggling.

“This is not funny, Vera.”

This made Vera laugh even harder. “Your face! I've never seen you turn that shade of red before!”

Joan rolled her eyes, spanking Vera as she turned her over onto her back. “I'm going to finish what I started, but you need to be quiet.”

Vera gasped as Joan opened her legs wider, sliding inside her again and grinding against her. Reaching down to touch Vera's clit, the smaller woman whimpered, looking into Joan's eyes. She placed her hands on Joan's breasts, pulling on her nipples and making her moan deeply, rocking her hips harder as she rubbed her clit faster.

“Joan, I need...”

She leaned down and tilted her head to the side, moaning as Vera bit her. The blood being sucked from her throat made her tremble, able to feel all the pleasure of Vera tasting her. Moaning against Vera's ear, she stroked her clit as Vera tensed and cried out, coming in her arms. Joan could feel everything, and followed with her own orgasm as she held Vera tightly. Breathing heavily, she shivered when Vera retracted her fangs from her neck.

Soft lips pressed against hers, and Joan could feel Vera's love and happiness. Her emotions were so strong right now that they took her breath away. She slowly slid out of her, and took the harness off. Wrapping her arms around Vera, she kissed her lovingly, stroking her face and the rest of her body.

Vera stroked her hair, looking into her eyes. “Can we do that again?”

Joan laughed, cupping her face and kissing her. “Of course we can. I'm sure there are many other positions we can try too,” she said and winked.

“I'll be willing to try those as long as we don't have children in the house.”

Joan snorted. “Oh, believe me, we'll definitely do this again when we're completely alone because I'm going to make sure we get as much use out of this strap-on as possible,” she whispered against her lips.

Vera blushed, kissing her and sighing happily. “See? Halloween was fun after all.”

Joan smiled, wrapping her arms around her and spooning her.

“Yes, sex always makes things better.”

Vera giggled, covering her mouth. “Oh, I love you.”

Joan kissed the back of her neck. “I love you too. Happy Halloween, Vera.”

“Happy Halloween, Joan.”

**Author's Note:**

> It had been suggested by others quite a few times that I write another Halloween fic with vampires. Since I already did that last year with a more traditional gothic vampire approach, I was unsure about writing another one despite my love for vampires. I also didn't think I'd write for the Memories From Before series again, but I love vampires too much and figured why don't I just do a vampire story for this universe for Halloween. Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


End file.
